


Places on Earth where the Sun is shining

by Ninjantome



Series: Kilguin Week 2k17 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Astronaut, Coffee Shop, Day 4, Kilguin Week 2k17, M/M, Modern Life, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome





	

The sun was barely up that people were already lining outside the Star Brook Coffee, and it started setting pretty soon as spring was settling slowly like the season was lazily awakening from the long winter sleep. In Killer’s case he would have liked to go back to sleep. He’d been awake since 4 in the morning for the opening of the shop and he had a busy day ahead of him. But as usual he reasoned himself, put a welcoming smile on face half hid under his huge blond fringe and got to work.

He had no use being moody; it wasn’t making him feel better at the end of the day so he was using being positive. Even when he was spilling his third command of the day, even when the customers were insufferable, even if –like this morning– there was such a crowd in the shop he was doing thousand things at once. Between the joggers, the office workers, and the first students it was the rush hour now sun was rising early.

The blonde tightened the band tying his long spiky hair in a pony tail, and went outside to block the main door that kept opening and closing. Outside the air was starting to warm already and Killer was glad of the t-shirt he chose to wear today under his apron. The shop’s opened door let out a delicious and lasting smell of coffee.

Just as he was about to step back inside Killer bumped into someone who was doing the same.

“Sorry!” The man exclaimed not even looking at the barista and quickly run into the coffee shop.

Killer had only time to murmur an apology, trying to catch a glimpse of the guy but he just saw a dark blue cap with the NASA logo on it. The blonde shrugged hurrying behind the counter to help his co-workers with all their customers. He went through a never ending succession of “Hello! What can I serve you? Black coffee, latte, mocha, expresso, chocolate… Small, medium, large? Sugar? Milk? Cream? Caramel? Cinnamon?... What is your name?”

Killer would have sighed a thousand times on how repetitive his work was but it wouldn’t make coffee. He simply stretched his arms behind his back, and greeted the following patron.

Oh! NASA guy. Now he could take a glance at the man, Killer first thought he was some kind of hipster, wearing old fashioned clothes that managed to fit well his slim frame, wearing famous logos’ company as another fashion but it rather appeared he wasn’t really caring about fashion. Although he couldn’t see his eyes with the peak going down on the man’s face, he seemed very neat. Clean fingers and nails, well trimmed short haircut.  The barista tried to predict what kind of order he would make. Judging by his firm stance and old fashion taste, something classic but not too bitter. He bet on a medium coffee with a bit of milk. Killer offered him a bright smile and greeted.

“Hello sir, what can I serve you?”

“Hello. I’ll take a coffee with milk please.”

 _Yes!_ Also Killer felt glad the shy guy who bumped into him earlier seemed more at ease. He made a point at making each of his customers comfortable.

“Which size do you want? We have small, medium or large.”

“A medium.”

Killer mentally congratulated himself and prepared the NASA guy’s order.

“Huh… do you have… whipped cream?”

“Of course, you’ll want some?”

“Yes, please.”

Seemed Killer claimed victory a bit early.

“I’m sorry for earlier,” NASA guy continued, “when I shoved you.”

“No problem. I wasn’t looking too,” the barista smiled, “What’s your name?”

“P– Why do you ask?”

“So I can write it on your cup.”

“Right. Of course. It’s Penguin.”

When his order was ready, Penguin rummaged through his wallet to find the exact amount in coins. He handled Killer the first part while he kept looking in his purse. But he lifted his hand really high for handing money to someone, and when he dropped the coins they fell loudly on the counter instead of in Killer’s hand. At the noise Penguin lifted his head up as if the first logic explanation was that the coins had flown away.

“Oh I’m sorry!” He exclaimed when he glanced at the counter, “I… I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s fine. I got them,” Killer smiled gently, “here is your order. Have a good day.”

The man’s clear blue eyes looked down as he nodded, and he took his tray very carefully and slowly as if it was heavier than he’d thought. Now Killer was paying attention to him, his gait was strange too. Very controlled and thus a bit slow, as if the man was taking extreme caution with his environment. He earned curious looks from the other customers until he settled at a small table against the shop’s window bay.

Killer got back to work, but couldn’t help sparing a few glances to Penguin from time to time. He was writing in a small notebook, biting the end of his pen. Then the barista saw him doing the same thing with that he did with coins. He lifted his hand holding the pen in the air in the most natural gesture in the world and dropped the tool that fell on the floor. He took a sip of his coffee while grasping the air, with his hand still up, before he realized the pen was gone. Killer read a curse on his thin lips before he bent down to fetch the pen on the floor.

More and more patrons started laughing quietly as his strange gestures kept happening. First Killer was too busy to actually see it, until one of the patrons he just served tugged on the sleeve of his friend and whispered, “Oh, look at that guy over there with the cap! Gosh, he’s gonna spilled coffee all over himself!”

The blonde watched Penguin taking his cup once more distractingly as he was writing and he brought it to his mouth with a bit more strength than necessary and coffee spilled over his chin and on his notebook.

“Poor guy,” the friends giggled.

Killer gritted his teeth, and called for a co-worker who came back from the table-service.

“Can you change with me?”

“Huh, I guess so,” the other responded and handed him his tray. Killer prepared a small coffee adding some milk to it, and took extra napkins before walking in the room. On his way though, he stopped right behind two teenagers who were looking in Penguin’s direction laughing while trying to watch better.

“Can I clear you table sirs?” The waiter asked with cold politeness, towering the boys from all his height. The teenagers looked down to their empty cups and nodded quickly.

“You enjoyed your coffee?” They remained speechless and nodded again. “It’s been a pleasure to serve you. Goodbye,” Killer dismissed them and they got the message and left the shop once the blonde cleared their table.

Killer addressed the same cold polite smile to the patron in front of Penguin’s table, and she quickly turned away with embarrassment. Then he got to the unfortunate man’s table and handed him the extra napkins. Clear blue eyes fixed on his hand and the man muttered a thank you, finally looking at Killer from under his peak.

“Is it going to survive?” The waiter asked pointing at the stained notebook.

Penguin pulled a face, trying to laugh it off without managing to, “Nah, I don’t think so…”

“Was it important?”

“Not really. I was… trying to find activities’ ideas but…”

Killer took a glance on the page with two lines to on the top and small drawings of stars around them.

“Not very inspired?”

“I guess not…”

“Here,” Killer smiled softly handing him another cup of coffee, “a small consolation.”

Penguin was about to retort he shouldn’t push his luck with another drink but then he saw the lid on the cup. He felt touched however the evident ulterior motive behind that offering occurred to him. Did he look that pathetic?

“It’s very nice of you but I’ll do fine without your pity.”

Killer was taken aback. He thought his gesture would’ve been welcomed but it ended the other way round. He remained astounded for an instant. He didn’t want the guy to see an ultimate mockery in his gesture of kindness. _Quick think of something else!_

“Actually that was a very lame way to tell you I find you attractive. Sorry about that,” the blonde answered with a crooked smile.

It was the first thing that came to Killer’s mind at the moment and he could have slapped himself. It really was the most cliché comeback he ever came with. However it had the merit of making Penguin blushing heavily.

“Oh! N-Now I’m feeling really dumb.”

“I set the bar high.”

Penguin lowered his cap on his face to hide his burning cheeks. The waiter’s smile was bright and charming, almost… radiating. And Penguin felt so happy to be the center of his attention.

“Nice cap you got here,” Killer felt obligated to chat now he’d pretended he came to flirt with the man, “Where did you buy it?”

“I didn’t. They gave it to me at work.”

“You’re working at NASA?” Killer questioned definitely surprised. “Are you a programmer or something alike?”

The man lifted his blue eyes up with a renewed confidence and took the small lidded cup, “I’m a pilot actually.”

“Are you doing those zero gravity flights?” Killer asked, recalling he’d read an article about it recently.

Penguin smiled at him, “I did some yeah.”

“Must be very delicate to maneuver in zero G.”

“Yes, especially when you passed beyond the atmosphere.”

The blonde shook his head as the words hit him, “Beyond? Like for going into space?”

“To the International Space Station,” Penguin explained and the waiter laughed incredulously.

“You’re an astronaut?”

“Yes sir,” the man replied saluting by grabbing the hem of his peak. God, this morning had started really bad for Penguin but seeing the incredulity on the blonde’s face had made his day.

As if Killer just felt the dark glare his co-workers were shooting at his back, he remembered he wasn’t supposed taking his pause now.

“I have to get back to work but you picked my curiosity now,” the waiter hesitated, “I guess you probably have a busy schedule but… Do you mind waiting a bit longer here?”

Penguin gave him a smile back waving his coffee soaked notebook, “My planning just got flooded so I’m totally free.”

“Great!”

* * *

 

It took two hours, of a few words exchanged during Killer’s service, for Penguin to be thrown out of the coffee shop because he was distracting staff’s members. But he had Killer’s number registered on his phone and his promise they’d meet later that day. The astronaut was ecstatic and he would have almost made a little dance if he was steadier on his feet. He was looking for new things to do now he'd gotten back on Earth and this happened to be just what he needed. The waiter had been a bit surprised Penguin agreed to see him later that same day, but actually Penguin had nothing better to do. Of course he still was a scientist but his life time project just ended a week ago and now he’d been put in “well deserved vacations” or a fancier expression for early retirement. So either he was burying himself alone at his home or searching something new to do with his free time.

He met with Killer at the end of the Star Brook Coffee’s street and the blonde smiled at him so brightly Penguin felt his knees turned into jelly. How was he doing that? He had his backpack on one brawny shoulder and his vest hung on his other arm. His tight fitting t-shirt was showing off his broad chest and Penguin wished he could be in such shape. But space seemed having had the opposite effect on his body, he felt like a grandpa since he came back.

“Thanks for waiting for me,” Killer greeted.

“No problem.”

“Do you want to go somewhere in particular?”

“Walking is fine for me if it is for you too.”

They went down the nearby street and headed for downtown in the warm spring air. Penguin could smell the lingering scent of coffee on Killer’s clothes and hair even the respectful distance they’d put between them.

“So how weird it is to be back on solid ground?”

“Awful!”

“You miss zero gravity?”

“Ye– No. I mean, we got prepared month before going up there. And I had hard time at the beginning adapting being weightless for a whole year. Every movement you make is calculated because our bodies aren’t adapted to space. Now it’s been a week I came home and I feel like doing it all over again. Relearning everyday’s gestures is so tiring.”

“It was awesome floating up there huh?”

“Yeeeeees,” Penguin whined, “Here I just feel like an old man, unable to keep my balance and dropping objects in the air when I’m not paying attention.”

“You did that for a year. Give yourself some time you’ll overcome those reflexes,” the blonde suggested gently.

“Funny how a year ago I was someone that people looked up to and today they only remember when spilled coffee all over me.”

When he had thought about it Killer had recalled hearing about Penguin’s mission days ago. The return of his team safe and sound from the International Space Station had been saluted by all the astronomic society and the news had been all about the scientific progress that day. Then as any other event everyone had moved on. However now he had the occasion Killer had a lot of questions. He’d always been curious about very diverse subjects and his pretended flirt with the astronaut turned out to be a lot more natural than he first thought. Also it seemed Penguin was very glad answering the waiter’s questions about his journey.

“Don’t you feel all powerful seeing the Earth from a distance? I always imagined it would look like a sample through a station’s window.”

“Earth looks smaller yes but not like you were an almighty being. It rather looks… lost. In that dark immensity, all you see is a little blue ball, so vulnerable, and… I don’t know it makes me realized how important we need to protect it.”

Penguin’s voice had taken a slower tone as if it was the first time he was voicing this thought aloud and he wasn’t sure he should said that.

“It’s not the kind of thing official magazines like to hear,” the astronaut confirmed, “All we’re allowed to say is encouraging people to fund more expeditions…”

“Are there Nasa’s snipers, hide everywhere and waiting for you to give away something confidential?” Killer mocked.

“They’re certainly going to shoot me when I came home for telling you all this.”

The blonde laughed out loud at Penguin’s serious voice, in a more charming way a manly laugh should usually do, “Now I feel I must walk you home and make sure you’ll be safe.”

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“As you want but I’ll hate you’ll take a bullet for me.”

Penguin cracked a smile and couldn’t resist playing Killer’s game, “Well if I can help you not feeling guilty.”

They kept talking as they walked to Penguin’s flat. The astronaut he couldn’t stop his huge mouth speaking. He tried to keep the various scientific terms simple although Killer was a fast learner. Penguin provided him with every detail he could recall at each one of his questions and it leaded Penguin to realize he hadn’t asked once a question back to the waiter. This thought made him feel bad as it struck him.

It was precisely when the astronaut realized they were on his building’s doorstep for half an hour that he became well aware of how he’d enjoyed their conversation. But not for the nice man Killer was rather than the attention he was giving him. Penguin realized he was craving that amazed air on people’s faces when he was talking about space.

All this past year he’d been almost idolized, a real hero but only the time he was among the stars. Now only a few days on Earth had made him average again. The fall was hard as if he had truly fallen from a 250 miles high pedestal. He just wanted to be inspiring once more… No! Penguin shouldn’t do that and he very well knew it. How would he overcome the lingering bitterness of his everyday life if he was still clinging on the few attention people were giving him? It wasn’t right. And it was fair for Killer either. He didn’t deserve to be treated like a foil.

Penguin took a good look at his long spiky blond hair, his tanned skin and broad frame. He tried to memorize his crooked smile and the way he leaned casually on the doorframe of Penguin’s building. The astronaut couldn’t take his eyes off him as if he’d been caught in his attraction field.

“–but if you look for new hobbies I could suggest you some,” the blonde finished making Penguin wonder if there was an innuendo hidden behind his sentence.

“Thank you but I’ll be fine on my own.”

If Killer was disappointed he didn’t show it, “Then I’ll have to find another excuse to see you again.”

“Don’t trouble yourself. I had a good time with you but…” Penguin hated himself as he forced the words out of his mouth, “I would prefer we’ll leave it there.”

Penguin put enough cold politeness in his tone for Killer to understand and the corners of the blonde’s mouth pulled down.

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry I gave you false hope, you’re very nice. But… I’m not at ease… here.”

He definitely couldn’t say “with you” because it was such a big lie even Penguin couldn’t convince himself.

“I thought– Why did you take my phone number then?”

“I have some issues saying no,” Penguin lied badly.

He expected Killer showing his disappointment or expressing his annoyance but the blonde just kept a small smile on. He said goodbye politely as he would have done with any other customer and walked away.

* * *

 

Three weeks later Penguin was still loathing himself about having sent Killer away. He’d begun new researches based on the data they gathered during the mission, he’d started doing sport again, he’d tried drawing, throwing himself into charity, learning a new language, starting a blog… but he hadn’t been able to take the blonde off his mind.

It was more than thinking of Killer when his mind was wandering. Each time he was going out running his feet leaded him to the coffee shop’s street; his first drawings’ attempts were cups of coffee; he trained ordering in French… Penguin was a bit afraid of how quickly he turned obsessional. But no matter how busy he could be Penguin always found himself back to that Star Brook Coffee.

He’d taken him a long time before he dared stepping in again. But “the only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it” isn’t? So… What could he do? What could he say? The first times he missed the blonde at the counter, and the following ones were disastrous because all of his tries turned out being coldly declined with a professional smile.

Unfortunately it had only strengthened Penguin’s determination to convince Killer to give him another chance. It was pretty ironic how the astronaut seemed always aiming for unreachable goal. He’d already overcome more frontiers than the average. He’d touched the stars once however he still had them on his mind. One in particular this time, a golden bright star with a shiny smile and that smelled coffee.


End file.
